Un reencuentro a medianoche
by Anna Walker
Summary: La fiesta se acabó, y en medio de la noche, sólo quedan ellos dos: padre e hija, juntos por fin —Emma/Charming— Drabble


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

_…  
_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_Especialmente dedicado para__**  
**__**Sakura Mellark Potter**_

_**Características del fic:**_

_- 1 capítulo –mini-  
- Personajes: David N. "Charming" / Emma Swan  
- Rating: K  
- Genre: Family/Comfort _-creo-

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Un reencuentro a medianoche**

…

Emma no puede dormir.

La cena en honor a su regreso y al de Mary Margaret acabó hace horas, pero ella es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Piensa en los posibles motivos para ello, y concluye que tal vez su cuerpo se desacostumbró a descansar en un mullido colchón. Después de la milésima vuelta, decide rendirse y se levanta. Sabe que Mary… que _su madre_ duerme en la cama de abajo —le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse a eso—, así que pisa los escalones con las puntas de los pies para no hacer ruido. Coge su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta y se envuelve en él.

Nunca ha sido fanática de las caminatas nocturnas, pero ahora no puede evitarlo.

Camina por el estrecho corredor y baja las escaleras hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Se esfuerza por cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado, a pesar de que sabe que el ruido no llegaría hasta el interior del apartamento, y eso la hace sentir un poco tonta.

Entonces se vuelve y su cuerpo queda congelado en su sitio.

Al otro lado de la calle, David la mira atónito. Corrección: _su padre_ la mira atónito.

Emma no puede moverse mientras espera algo, cualquier cosa. Él todavía la mira con esa extraña expresión.

Ésta es la primera vez que se encuentran a solas desde que la maldición se rompió. Anteriormente han convivido, pero eso ha sido mientras están rodeados de sus amigos y del resto de su familia, Mary Margaret y Henry.

Emma había soñado con este momento un millón de veces en su vida. Había imaginado todos los posibles escenarios en que ocurriría, algunos llenos de felicidad y otros en los que ella le reclamaría y descargaría todo su dolor contra él por haberla abandonado. Nada se compara con este momento. Porque la verdad es que nada ha sido cómo ella lo imaginó. Así que Emma ahora conoce todos los detalles… y, tal vez para su desgracia, puede comprenderlos.

Aun así no sabe qué hacer o qué decir. Si hubiera sido más joven, habría corrido hacia él. Ahora tal vez no es lo más sensato.

Las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas cuando las emociones la sobrepasan, y ella se las limpia enfadada. Nunca ha sido emocional, y hasta ahora había logrado controlarse bastante bien a pesar de todo lo vivido. No entiende cómo es que encontrarse con él en medio de una calle vacía a mitad de la noche, logra quebrar sus barreras tan fácil.

Él camina hacia ella, su expresión sigue siendo la misma: la mira como si no pudiera creer que ella es real.

De cerca parece mucho más alto. Más poderoso. Emma supone que es así como cualquier hija debía sentirse con respecto a su padre.

Él estira la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún viajan sobre sus mejillas y le sonríe.

—Ni siquiera sé que decirte —le murmura con tono amable.

Emma sonríe nerviosa y sorbe las lágrimas.

—Ya somos dos.

Entonces en su interior surgen de ninguna parte las inmensas ganas de acercarse. Había sucedido lo mismo cuando Mary Margaret le había contado cómo hubiera sido su vida en las ruinas del castillo. Su cuerpo reacciona a las necesidades y a las ausencias que por largo tiempo han hecho estragos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Él no tiene que esperar a que ella responda. Emma se recuesta contra él y permite que la estreche entre sus brazos. El sentirlo así, con su fuerza brindándole un refugio seguro estremece toda su alma. Aferra sus manos a la tela del abrigo de su padre, porque eso es lo que es él, y disfruta de su aroma y de su calidez. Todas esas emociones que siente parecen querer ahogarla, pero ella no ve lo malo en eso.

Después de todo, acababa de descubrir lo que siempre ha deseado: que tiene a sus padres y que los dos realmente la aman. Y lo hacen con tal intensidad que estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por ella.

Ahora ella los había encontrado. Y ellos la habían encontrado a ella.

_**«Fin»**_

* * *

_Okay... pues aquí estuvo mi segundo regalito para **Sakura Mellark Potter**. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

_Muchas gracias también a todo aquel que se pase a leer :)_

_Anna_


End file.
